Jabu Salah Sambung
by Angela Lucille
Summary: UPDATED, bab 11 dan 12. Complete!
1. Bab 1: Jabu's Bad Day

A/N: Saint Seiya and KOF bukan punyaku!

Bab 1

Jabu's Bad Day

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah. Jabu berangkat ke sekolah dengan hati gembira. Sepanjang jalan, dia bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil menuju halte bis. Jaraknya tiga meter dari sebuah kafe di St. Basilica Road. Sesampainya di halte bis… DUK! Kening Jabu kejeduk tiang rambu pemberhentian bis. Melihat kejadian itu, Seiya menghampirinya.

"Aduuuuh, kening gua sakit banget, habis kejeduk dari tiang rambu pemberhentian bis!" keluh Jabu sambil merengek.

"Astaga naga, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Seiya.

"Gua baik-baik aja, kok. Tenanglah, nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Jabu dengan santai. "_Come on_, yo! Kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang, agar kita tidak terlambat lagi!"

"OK, kita berangkat! Nah, bisnya sudah datang. Ayo," ujar Seiya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jabu menceritakan peristiwa tadi. Saat Jabu sedang asyik bercerita, tiba-tiba... BYUUUUUUUUUUUUR! Jabu tersiram air oleh penjaga sekolah(sebenarnya, penjaga sekolah tadi sedang membuang air bekas cucur, eh cuci piring maksudku, hehehe)

"Aduh, maaf Tuan! Saya tidak sengaja membuang air bekas cucian tadi. Sebenarnya saya mau buang ke selokan, eh airnya juga kena Tuan!" kata penjaga sekolah itu.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa, Pak!" jawab Jabu. "Sebel!! Tadi kejeduk, sekarang kesiram air! Kok hari-hari gua bukannya menyenangkan malah menjadi malay, eh malapetaka sih? Sepertinya, ini adalah hari kesialan bagi gua, hiks..."

"Sudahlah Jabu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik, lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada hari ini!" ujar Seiya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Ngg, sebentar, gua mau cuci tangan dulu! Kemudian, gua juga mau ngambil buku catatan dan latihan IPA di loker. Soalnya si Geki mau minjam,"

Di toilet, Jabu berkata, "Gua berharap, semoga nggak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa gua lagi!" Ia memutar keran wastafel, tetapi tiba-tiba... PYAAAAAAAAAAR! Jabu terciprat air untuk kedua kalinya. Rupanya, keran wastafel itu bocor! Seiya pun melihat kejadian itu.

"Ahahahahaha. Hei, Jabu!" sapa Yashiro. "Lo basah kuyup, ya? Hahahahahahaha! Kasiaaaaaan deh lo! Lagi apes ni yee,"

"Sialan lo, Yashiro! Awas kalau lo ngeledek lagi, gua jewer telinga lo!" Jabu marah dengan suara lantang.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii, Jabu sereeeeeem!" teriak Yashiro sambil lari tungging langgang, eh tunggang langgang!

"Yaaah, gua basah kuyup lagi, deh. Bagaimana ini, Seiya? Bentar lagi kan pelajaran olahraga!"

"Wah, pasti kamu tidak akan ikut olahraga!" kata Seiya. "Apa kamu merasa kedinginan dan sakit?"

"Badan gua dingin saja, kok. Ha, ha, haaaaaatsyiiiiiii!"

"Duuh, lebih baik kamu tidak ikut olahraga saja, deh! Sepertinya kamu sakit. Ayo, kuantar ke UKS!"

"Oh, Seiya! Lo memang teman gua yang baik,"

"Ah, dari dulu kita memang teman sejati, kan?" tanya Seiya. "Kamu ingat pada saat detik-detik pertarungan Galaxian Wars? Kita berdua pernah bertengkar. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, kita menjadi teman akrab, kan?"

"Ya, gua ingat. Gua juga ingat pada saat lo bertarung melawan Hades, gua sama teman-teman gua mendukung lo. Jujur, gua nggak bohong," ujar Jabu lagi.

"Wah, kamu baik sekali mendukung aku pada saat itu."

"Jangan lupa bilang ke Pak Alex, gua lagi sakit. Jadi nggak ikut olahraga."

"Siip, laah!"

* * *

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran olahraga, Seiya akan menjenguk Jabu di UKS. Akan tetapi, dia dihadang oleh Chris. _Jangan-jangan, dia mau menanyakan tugas lagi. Hhh, capek deeeeh! _Kata Seiya dalam hati. "Seiyaaaaaa, tungguuuuuu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Seiya. "Kamu pasti mau tanya tugas lagi, ya?"

"Waduh, kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Chris terheran-heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kamu kan sering tanya tugas padaku." jawab Seiya polos. "Mau tanya tugas apa, nih?"

"Kalau soal IPA nomor 7 jawabannya apa?"

"Kalau soal nomor 7 tuh pertama-tama kamu cari KM-nya dulu, kemudian kamu cari lengan kuasanya dengan rumus tuas, terakhir baru cari massanya. Sudah hafal rumus-rumusnya, donk?"

"Ya udah-laah, masa ya udah donk?" jawab Chris. Seiya _sweat drop._

"OK, sekarang aku mau ke UKS dulu, ya. Dadaaaah!" tukas Seiya lagi. Dengan cepat, Seiya berlari menuju tempat tidur, eh UKS! Setibanya di UKS, Seiya menanyakan keadaan Jabu. "Ah, Jabu! Apa kamu sudah baikan sekarang?"

"Udah mendingan, tapi kata Bu Erica gua harus istirahat dulu sampai pulang sekolah. Soalnya, gua kena flu berat karena kedinginan," ucap Jabu. "Gua juga udah dikasih obat sama Bu Erica, kok! Ngomong-ngomong, gua mau nasi tim, donk! Ini uang gua. Dan, minumnya nggak usah, di UKS sudah ada minum,"

"Baiklah," jawab Seiya. "Tapi aku ganti baju dulu, baru beli makanan di kantin."

Kemudian, Seiya keluar meninggalkan UKS.

"Ah, sekarang gua mau tiduran dulu, ah," kata Jabu. "Tapi... bantalnya kok keras banget, ya? Iiiiiiih!"

Sepulang sekolah... "Benar-benar hari yang menjengkelkan! Kejeduk tiang, kesiram air, dan... kedinginan," ucap Jabu dengan sedih. "Oooh, aku berharap besok tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi!"

"Ya, semoga." jawab Seiya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sakit flunya Jabu sudah sembuh. Dia sangat senang sekali. "Seiya, sakit flu gua udah sembuh! Waaah, gua senang banget,"

"Syukurlah. Ayo Jabu, kita naik bis sekarang!"

Sesaat mereka mencari tempat duduk, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat ada seorang ibu yang hamil. Jabu mempersilahkan duduk kepada ibu itu. Seiya malah terheran-heran mengapa dia mau memberikan tempat duduk yang paling depan. Biasanya, Jabu sering duduk di _seat_ yang paling depan dan tidak pernah memberikan tempatnya itu kepada anak-anak yang lain.

"Hei, Jabu! Kenapa lo mau memberikan tempat duduk lo sendiri? Biasanya, lo pelit banget nggak mau kasih tempat duduk sama kita-kita." tanya Shingo.

"Lho, justru ibu yang hamil harus duduk di _seat _paling depan, hehehe."

Setibanya di sekolah, semua murid-murid disuruh oleh Bapak kepala sekolah berkumpul di taman kanak-kanak, eh lapangan sekolah! Wah, wah, waaaah, ada apa lagi nih?

"Ehem!" Bapak kepala sekolah berdehem. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak yang Bapak cintai!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak!"

"Kenapa kita berkumpul disini, Pak? Hari ini kan tidak ada upacara." kata Athena (Athena yang kumaksud adalah Athena Asamiya)

"Ya, hari ini memang tidak ada upacara. Tapi, hanya ada sedikit pengumuman saja."

"Pengumuman apa, Pak?" tanya Mils.

"Baik, saya akan mengumumkan pengumuman 'Pertandingan Basket Se-Yunani' hari ini. Sekolah kita menjadi juara pertama berkat Jabu. Jabu, silahkan maju ke depan untuk mengambil piala ini!"

Semua murid memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Jabu tersenyum. Kini, Jabu tidak kena sial lagi!

* * *

A/N: OK, chapternya sampai disini dulu. _Please, give review_ n_n


	2. Bab 2: Love Letter

Bab 2

Love Letter

Pada siang polong, eh bolong begini, Io akan menulis sepucuk surat. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Angel. Pada awalnya, ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya itu melalui telepon sederhana. Tapi, kalau dilihat anak-anak, nanti pada pengen coba lagi, hihihi (maklum, zaman sekarang kan telepon sederhana tidak dipakai lagi, melainkan pake HP!)

Tanpa berpikir panjang, diambilnya secarik kertas yang sudah kekuningan dan pena untuk menulis. Setelah suratnya selesai, ia akan menyalinnya lagi di kertas yang baru. Kemudian, Io mulai menulis:

"Angel...

Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah imutmu lagi.

Habis, wajahmu itu... imuuuuuuut seperti bayi! XD"

Io berhenti menulis dan berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa suratnya belum benar. "Tunggu dulu! Kok suratnya jadi begini? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik, kulanjutkan saja suratnya."

Io menulis lagi:

"Kamu manis seperti ubi ungu (duh, jadi pengen nyoba ubi ungu tuh seperti apa)

Cantik seperti Putri Salju

Mungil seperti ikan mas koki

Dan baik seperti Ibu Peri

Pada hari ini, aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan malam di restoran Oresha Dining, tepat pukul delapan.

OK, suratnya sekian dulu sampai disini =D. Daaah, maniiiiis! *Kiss-bye*

Dari

Io tersayang...

Setelah ditulis, surat tersebut diselip di buku. Lalu, Io segera ke kantor pos untuk membeli perangko. Sesaat Io pergi, Shingo, Akira, dan Brandon menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka penasaran apa yang ditulis oleh Io.

"Coy, kita lihat apa yang ditulis si 'Pinky Boy' itu." bisik Brandon. "Mungkin, dia nulis buku harian, atau mungkin puisi, atau... apalah. Udah deh, nggak usah banyak bicara. Ayo, kita masuk sekarang!"

Kemudian, mereka bertiga mencari sebuah buku, kertas, dsb (ya ampun, mereka ada-ada saja deh, kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja ngacak-ngacak meja orang XP). Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah buku jatuh dari meja tulis Io. Dan, mereka melihat ada selipan kertas. Dan, mereka akan... membuka isinya!!

Sementara itu, Io merasa tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk. Dia manggut-manggut, "Wah, gawat! Pasti ada seseorang yang melihat surat cintaku, atau bahkan lebih dari 1 orang. Aduuuuh!"

"Maaf Mas, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mengapa anda diam saja?" tanya si pegawai kantor pos.

Io masih saja terdiam. Si pegawai bertanya lagi, "Halo? Mas, saya tanya sekali lagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia tetap saja diam dan wajahnya bercucuran keringat.

Dengan kesal, si pegawai berteriak dengan keras, "MAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! _Are you deaf? Why you don't answer my question?_"

"Maaf, maaf! Ngg, aku hanya mau membeli perangko. Berapa harganya?"

"Yang ini 1 euro, yang ini 3 euro." (maaf, ya. Kalau soal mata uang asing, aku tidak tahu banyak)

"Aku pilih yang 1 euro. Ini uangnya!"

Brandon membaca surat yang romantis bin aneh itu dengan suara lantang (yeee, emangnya mau baca puisi apa?)

"_Habis, wajahmu itu... imyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut kayak bayi!_" teriaknya. "Edan, Pinky Boy! Rupanya dia suka banget ya sama Angel-chan, hihihi."

"Hoi! Berisik banget sih?" teriak Iori. "Orang lagi enak-enakkan nonton, malah keganggu sama lu bertiga. Dasar penganggu!"

"Maafkan kami, Iori." Jawab Shingo polos.

"OK, kali ini gua maafkan. Tapi kalau terulang lagi, kalian bertiga harus kerja di rumahku!!"

"Waaaaa!!" teriak Shingo.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja si mulut besar itu," ucap Akira. "Hmm, pasti dia tergila-gila dengan Angel karena cantik, elok, pintar, bla bla bla, aiueo, dsb. Iya, kan Shingo, Brandon?"

"Tepat sekali!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Besok kita harus kasih tahu ke John. Dia jurnalistik di sekolah kita, kan? Ini pasti bakalan jadi berita terpanas! Hahaha," ujar Brandon dengan nyengir.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Terlihat wajah Io yang sedang gusar dan sewot melihat suratnya dibaca oleh Brandon cs. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan banteng mengamuk. Dia juga mulai manggut-manggut lagi karena kesal. "KALIAN BERTIGAAAAAAA!!! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!!!"

"Waaaaaaa, ampun Io-senpai, ampun!" tukas Shingo sambil berlari tunggang langgang. "Ayo, kalian berdua juga harus kabur dari sini!"

"Hiiiiii," ujar Akira dan Brandon ketakutan. "Io menakutkan sekali, seperti monster ikan piranha!"

"Huuh, untung mereka bertiga telah kuusir, coba kalau mereka baca suratku seutuhnya. Bakal bahaya banget, nih!" kata Io sambil menyimpan bukunya. "Baiklah, setelah disalin ulang di kertas baru, kumasukkan ke dalam kotak pos! Hihihihi,"

Lalu, Io memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop, menempelkan perangko, dan menulis alamat rumah Angel. "Hmm, alamat rumah Angel dimana, ya? Sepertinya, Angel tuh tinggal dengan Isaac, deh."

3 minggu kemudian...

"Eh, Io. Kemarin, aku mendapat sepucuk surat. Tapi kok isinya surat cinta, sih? Lalu, kenapa tulis nama Angel? Aku bukan Angel!" kata Isaac. "Memangnya kamu suka sama aku, ya? Idiiiiiih, kamu homo!"

_APA? Kok yang nerima suratnya Isaac sih? Wah, jangan-jangan... aku salah tulis alamat!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Kok teriak? Kamu pasti salah tulis alamat, ya? Makanya, apa-apa tuh periksa lagi, Io! Tidak apa, aku akan memberi surat ini kepada Angel. Dia tuh nggak disini, tapi bersama Baian di tiang Pasifik Utara."

"Ya sudah, sekarang antarkan surat itu!"

Setibanya di tiang Pasifik Utara, "Angel, ada surat untukmu. Sebenarnya, si Io salah kirim. Tadi suratnya nyasar ke aku. Katanya, itu surat cinta."

"Terima kasih, Kak!"

"Ahahahaha, dasar Io ceroboh. Kalau surat cintanyanya nyasar ke Isaac, nanti dia disangka homo atuh!"

"Iya," jawab Angel. "Aku baca suratnya, ah!"

Setelah dibaca, "Ih, Kak Io-chan centil! Memangnya aku imut kayak bayi gitu?"

"Kalau menurutku sih, iya."

"Aaaah, aku jadi malu! Kalau menurutku, Kak Io-chan tuh kecentilan,"

Lalu, Angel membaca suratnya lagi, "_Pada hari ini aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan malam di restoran Oresha Dining, tepat pukul delapan._"

"Apa? Oresha Dining? Itu kan restoran termewah dan termahal di Sanctuary!" kata Baian. "Gila, dia loyal banget sama kamu!"

"Asyiiiiiiiik! Aku akan datang, walaupun baju bagus yang kupunya hanya sedikit,"

Lantas, apakah kencan Io dengan Angel berhasil dengan baik? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Bersambung...


	3. Bab 3: Pandangan Pertama Yang Buruk

Angel said, "Asyiiiiik, akhirnya aku kencan juga dengan Kak Io-chan!"

"Sebenarnya, kamu suka sama siapa, sih?" tanya Deathmask.

"^%$&!?+*#"

A/N: Ada yang mau kuinformasikan, dalam cerita ini kutambahkan karakter dari Time Crisis 4, Evan Bernard. _And, TC4 isn't mine!_

Bab 3

Pandangan Pertama Yang Buruk

Brandon berlari menuju ruang mayat, eh ruang OSIS!

"Hei, John! Aku mau memberi sebuah berita yang heboh untukmu. Ini selebarannya," kata Brandon. "Jangan lupa ditempel!"

Isi selebaran itu adalah:

_Hei semuanya!!! X3_

_Io udah punya pacar lho!_

"Hah? Hanya begini saja? Brandon tuh aneh banget, deh! Ah, kalau beritanya cuma singkat seperti ini saja, aku tidak mau menempelkannya. Kalau Io melihatnya, pasti dia malu banget, dong!"

"Hihihihi, Io pasti bakal malu di depan umum kalau membaca berita itu!" ucap Brandon nyengir.

"Brandon! Aku tidak mau menempelkan ini, memalukan!" tukas John penuh amarah. "Beritamu itu hanyalah membuat Io malu di depan umum, bukan? Kamu keterlaluan sekali, Brandon!"

_Sial, kenapa dia tahu kalau aku mau membuat si 'Pinky Boy' itu malu di depan umum? Huuuh, lebih baik aku sebarkan saja sendiri! Pokoknya, dia harus kubuat malu, malu! Hihihihihihi..._

"Hei, semuanya!" teriak Brandon. "Si 'Pinky Boy' dan Angel udah jadi pasangan sejoli, lho!"

"Cieh cieeeeeeeeh," ucap semua siswa.

"Hah? Apa benar kamu suka sama Angel?" tanya Kanon. "Hmm, cowok cantik dengan cewek imut itu kan cocok banget!"

"I-iya," jawab Io tergagap-gagap. "Selain pintar dan baik hati, dia juga manis."

"Eheeem,"

"Sudah cukup, KANON!!!"

"Halo, Kak Io-chan." sapa Angel dengan ramah. "Kenapa Kak Io teriak?"

"Halo, Angel! Ah, yang tadi itu hanyalah pertengkaran kecil, kok."

"Oh. Kakak benar-benar suka padaku, ya?"

"Ya,"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Pak Richard, guru yang mengajar Kimia kelas 8 dan 9 masuk bersama seorang siswa asing. Siswa itu wajahnya ganteng seperti anak SMA, matanya biru muda, dan berambut pirang. Pak Richard berkata, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ada seorang siswa baru yang akan belajar di kelas kalian. Sekarang, dia akan memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan!"

"Namaku Evan Bernard. Aku dari SMP Claude. Rumahku di kota Rouen, Perancis. Mmm, umurku 13 tahun (sesungguhnya, umur dia 25 tahun. Ya, karena sekolah umurnya aku kurangin. Maaf Evan -.-), dan hobiku berenang (hobinya ngasal! XD)."

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan kepada Evan?"

"Saya, Pak! Pelajaran favoritmu apa?" tanya Malin.

"Pelajaran favoritku olahraga, Bahasa Perancis, dan matematika."

"Pelajaran yang tidak disukai apa?" tanya Rock.

"Aku suka semua pelajaran."

"Makanan kesukaanmu apa, Evan?" tanya Shingo.

"Mmm, masakan Perancis."

"Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Pak Richard. Semua murid diam.

"Kalau tidak ada, kita mulai pelajaran. Evan, kamu duduk di sebelah Angel."

"Cieeeeeh!" ledek Billy cs. "Hem hem hem."

"Gilaaaaa, kalian itu emang pasangan paling cocok, euy!" goda Ox dan Mils.

"Salam kenal." ujar Angel. "Aku Angela Irena Saraswati. Panggil saja aku Angel."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Angel." jawab Evan. _"Angel... kau cantik sekali. Kau telah mencuri hatiku, hingga aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersamamu di kantin."_

Saat istirahat pertama, aku segera menyimpan buku latihan dan catatan matematikaku. Pada saat aku menuju kantin, tiba-tiba, "Aaaaa!"

"Ah, Irena. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Evan menghampiri Angel. "Biar aku saja yang membawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru."

"Aku... tidak apa-apa." jawab Angel sambil bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Evan."

"Sama-sama. Nanti di kantin, kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku yang bayar."

"Tidak perlu dibayar. Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri. Aku mau sup bawang dan pepsi biru saja."

Melihat peristiwa itu, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Angel bersama dengan cowok lain. Oh tidak, aku harap dia tidak jatuh cinta dengannya! Lalu, sepulang sekolah aku segera menghampiri Angel. "Hai Angel! Jangan lupa acara kencan kita, makan malam di Oresha Dining, jam 8!"

"Aku tidak lupa, Kak!" jawab Angel spontan.

* * *

Jam 8 di Oresha Dining, "Angel. Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau nasi goreng dengan kombinasi sayuran, lalu minumnya jus jeruk saja."

"Pelayan! 1 nasi goreng dengan kombinasi sayuran, 1 mi goreng, 1 jus jeruk, dan 1 teh."

"Baiklah,"

"Angel, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." ujar Io tiba-tiba. "Jawab yang jujur, apa kamu jatuh cinta dengan cowok lain?"

"Tidak."

_Syukurlah... dia tidak mencintai cowok lain._

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Angel.

"Ah, tidak kenapa-napa."

Tiba-tiba... MEEEEEEEOW! Seekor kucing melompat dari atas menuju meja makan aku dan Angel. Dan, saat aku meneguk teh, tehnya tumpah! "Dasar kucing nakal. Sekarang bajuku jadi basah, deh!"

"Pasti pelayannya belum mengunci jendela." Angel menduga demikian. "Kakak kedinginan? Kalau kedinginan, aku bawa minyak kayu putih."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ngel. Tenanglah,"

"Eh, eh, kita masukin mur ini ke makanannya 'Pinky Boy' yuk!" ujar Akira.

"Ide bagus, Akira! Dia pasti keselek mur itu, hihihi." ucap Brandon dengan tertawa kecil.

Lalu, Akira dan Brandon menebarkan beberapa mur ke makanan yang dipesan oleh Io. Akan tetapi, Shingo khawatir terhadap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia berkata, "Ngg, apa kalian tidak takut dimarahi Io-senpai lagi?"

"Ah, biarkan saja!" jawab Akira. "Biar si Io mampus aja, hihihihi."

"Senpai-tachi memang keterlaluan! Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah saja, deh. Aku takut dimarahi oleh ibu karena pulang malam lagi."

"H-hei, Shingo! Tungguuuuuuuuu!"

"Maaf, Kak. Ini sudah jam 21.00. Aku harus pulang."

"Sial! Ya sudahlah, aku dan Akira saja yang isengin 'Pinky Boy'. Mulai hari ini, akan kukeluarkan dia dari gengku!"

"Puh!" Io memuntahkan sesuatu dari mi yang dimakannya. Ia melihat ada mur di mi gorengnya. "Hah? Siapa yang memasukkan mur? Pasti ini ulahnya Brandon cs lagi. Mereka memang nggak kapok untuk ngerjain aku!"

"Sudah selesai makannya, Kak?" tanya Angel.

"Sudah. Ayo, kita pulang! Sudah jam 21.40,"

"Ya,"

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku dan Angel berbincang-bincang. "Sepertinya, ini adalah kencan yang terburuk denganmu. Maaf ya, aku jadi malu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ka-kamu tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, malah aku senang makan malam dengan teman baik seperti Kakak, hehehe."

"Hai, Angel!"

"Halo, Evan!"

_Apa? Jadi, cowok yang tadi makan siang bersama di kantin itu bernama Evan._

_Tapi... Mengapa aku merasa cemburu kepada cowok itu, ya? Gawat, dia pasti mau menjodohkan Angel. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!_

"Umm, Angel!" ujarku. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Penasaran dengan cerita kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Bab 4: Cinta Sejati Yang Sesungguhnya

A/N: Di bab 4 ini, tokoh utamanya aku, bukan Io lagi.

Bab 4

Cinta Sejati Yang Sesungguhnya

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa cowok itu? Apakah kamu jatuh cinta dengannya lagi? Kamu keterlaluan!"

"Kak, aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Aku kan baru berkenalan dengannya."

"Ah, aku membencimu!"

"Tunggu!" teriakku. Pasti Kak Io marah karena aku mencintai cowok lain. Sepertinya, aku harus membuktikan siapa pacarku yang sebenarnya. Iya, aku harus membuktikannya!

Keesokan harinya, aku masih termenung di meja. Rasanya, kepalaku nyut-nyutan. Aduh, sakit sekali! Lalu, Evan datang menghampiriku, "Angel! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku... sakit kepala, terasa nyut-nyutan."

"Ya Tuhan! Baiklah, akan kuantarkan kau ke UKS."

Aku terbaring di ruang UKS. Kepalaku masih terasa nyut-nyutan. "Evan, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kamu sangat perhatian sekali kepadaku. Kamu juga berbeda dengan cowok lain. Tidak hanya perhatian, kamu juga baik dan peduli terhadap sesama."

"Terima kasih, Angel. Tetapi, dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Dulu, aku itu anak yang bandel, bersikap semena-mena, dan agak kurang ajar-laah. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Aku ingin berubah! Oya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Sebelum Evan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara, "Eheeeem! Kalian berdua itu memang pasangan sejoli, sehidup semati! Cieh cieeeeeeeh, suit suit!"

Ternyata yang meledek itu Seiya. Dasar Seiya bandel!

"Jangan mengganggu aku dan Evan, dong." ujarku. "Aku jadi malu, nih!"

"Baik, baik! Aku takkan mengganggu lagi,"

Setelah Seiya pergi, Evan berkata, "Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Angel." ucap Evan kepadaku. Ternyata dugaan Kak Io benar, Evan mencintaiku! Mengapa hal ini terjadi, ya? Kemudian, Evan mencium keningku. (Wah, aku kan belum pernah dicium seorang cowok! Maklum, aku kan masih SMP, jadi belum pacaran)

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Angelku sayang. Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Ya, dadaaaah!"

Setelah Evan meninggalkan ruang UKS, Kak Io melihatku lewat jendela. Dengan cepat, aku memanggil Kak Io, "Kak!"

"Ah, Angel! Yang kemarin, maaf ya karena aku sudah mengatakan benci padamu."

"Tidak apa, aku memaafkan Kakak!" jawabku dengan senyum. "Mmm, sejujurnya aku suka Kakak, tetapi kalau dengan kencan di restoran yang mahal menurutku itu berlebihan, karena itu akan membuat uang Kakak habis. Aku hanya ingin pacar yang perhatian kepadaku, suka menolong, ikhlas, jujur, dan rajin berdoa. Malah, sekarang aku suka Evan karena saat aku sakit, dia membawaku ke UKS."

"Begitu, ya? OK, aku tidak marah. Kalau begitu, kita jadi teman saja. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya beres juga! Duuuh, capek, cepek, capcay, lemas, lemot XD

Pasti para pembaca tidak sabar untuk membaca 'Salah Sambung'. Tunggu, ya!


	5. Bab 5: Salah Sambung

Bab 5

Salah Sambung

Di depan teras asrama, gua dan Nachi sedang asyik ngobrol. Sambil menikmati kentang goreng, gua menceritakan kejadian di sekolah. Nachi pun jadi penasaran berat, kayak kepengen nyoba makanan Perancis, wehehe XD

Jabu: Nachi, mau mendengarkan kejadian di sekolah gua, nggak?

Nachi: Boleh. Bagaimana kejadiannya, Jabu?

Jabu: Gini ceritanya...

Saat gua mau bercerita, KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Yaaah, ada telepon. Capek deeeh! Dengan malas, gua mengangkat telepon.

Jabu: Halo?

K9999: Halo, apakah kamu yang bernama Javu?

Jabu: (Kesal) Gua bukan Javu, tapi Jabu!

K9999: Oh, maaf. Perkenalkan, aku K9999. Aku dari SMP Morris. Apakah kamu punya nomor HP-nya Foxy?

Jabu: Foxy? Gua nggak punya nomor HP dia. Coba lo telepon teman-teman lo yang lain. Mungkin lo salah sambung, deh.

K9999: OK. Trim's Javu!

Jabu: (Marah) Yee, udah gua bilang gua bukan Javu, tapi JABU!

Gua menutup gagang telepon dengan keras. Dasar, tahu-tahu cuma salah sambung! Setelah itu, gua kembali ke teras dan melanjutkan ngobrol sama Nachi.

Jabu: Ayo, kita lanjutkan nogbrolnya. Mmm, tadi sampai mana, ya?

Nachi: Waktu kamu bilang 'gini ceritanya', kan?

Jabu: Ya!

"_Saat istirahat pertama, gua sama Seiya pergi ke kantin. Saat kami menuju kantin, kami melihat ada yang pingsan. Ternyata, yang pingsan tuh Kak Khrisna. Sebenarnya, dia tuh pura-pura pingsan hanya karena ingin dicintai Kak Sandra. Kak Sandra tuh orangnya..._

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Sebel ih, kepotong sama telepon lagi!

Jabu: (Mengangkat gagang telepon) Halo?

Shingo: Oh cintaku...

Kaulah matahariku

Ku tergila-gila padamu

Karena kecantikan

dan kebaikan hatimu

Kaulah belahan jiwaku

Dari awal sampai akhir

Aku cinta kepadamu

Sampai akhir hayat

(Kiss bye) Muuuach! _I love you so much, my honey._

Jabu: (Teriak) HEI, LO NIH BOLOT YA, SHINGO?? GUA TEH BUKAN PACAR LO! DAN, GUA INI BUKAN CEWEK, TAPI GUA COWOK!

KALO CINTA COWOK SESAMA COWOK, BERARTI LO YANG SAKIT JIWA KALI YEE? DASAR!

Shingo: Eh, ini... Jabu, ya? Woaaaaaa, ma-maaf, maaf ya Jabu. Sebenarnya, aku tuh mau nelepon Sakura, bukan kau. Duuuh, sekali lagi maaf ya!

Jabu: TAK ADA MAAF BUAT LO!!! (Menutup gagang telepon

OK Nachi, kita lanjutkan cerita yang tadi!

Nachi: Astaga naga Jabu, tadi kamu kok marah-marah kayak monster, sih?

Jabu: Itu tuh, si Shingo. Dia tuh mau membaca puisi cinta ke Sakura, tapi dia

salah nelepon, malah nelepon ke aku! Dasar bolot, itu anak dari dulu

emang salah wae. Sebeeeeeel! Oya, akan kulanjutkan ceritanya:

_Kak Sandra tuh orangnya ramah, baik hati, suka menolong sesama, pintar, dan juga sering dapat juara 1. Hebat, kan? Gua aja pengen kayak dia, tapi masih sering dapat juara 11, 10, atau 8. Huuuh, ternyata perjuanganku masih jauh! Gua tuh berniat ngalahin Seiya, tapi dia masih tetap peringkat 6. Alhasil, taktik yang digunakan Kak Khrisna itu gagal. Kenapa? Karena nggak ada yang nolongin dia. Kak Sandranya juga lagi TUC! Terus, anak-anak kelas 7 dan 8 ngeledek dia, katanya_ '_Hiiiiiiiii, ada monyet tutung pingsan!' atau 'Hihihi, dia itu mirip banget sama simpanse, yah?'. Wakakakakakakaka!_

Nachi: Hahahaha, rasain tuh! Udah buat kesaksian palsu, langsung deh tulahnya datang!

Jabu: Beneeeer bangets!

Tak lama kemudian, Geki datang sambil membawa kantong kresek. Isinya apa, ya?

Geki: (Menyapa Jabu dan Nachi) Halo Jabu, halo nasi. Eh nasi, Nachi!

Nachi: Halo, Ki! Btw, kamu bawa apaan tuh?

Geki: Gua bawa video game baru nih. Tadi, gua abis beli ini game di Vox's Game Center. Ini game terbaru, Extreme Racing III. Lu pada mau main, nggak?

Jabu: Waaaaaah, gua mau, gua mau!!

Nachi: Aku juga. Kebetulan aku lagi nggak ada PR. Tugas IPA dan Komputer sudah kubereskan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

* * *

Ketika kami bertiga hendak ke atas, KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! (Yee, telepon teh berdering wae kenapa, sih?)

Nachi: (Turun tangga)Sekarang, giliranku saja yang mengangkat telepon.

(Mengangkat telepon) Halo?

Pak Polisi: ANDA PASTI PENJATAH, EH PENJAHAT KELAS KAKAP YANG BERNAMA RICK, BUKAN? TUNGGU DI SITU, SETELAH KAMI TIBA DI RUMAH ANDA, SAYA AKAN TANGKAP ANDA!!!

Nachi: Mmm, Pak? Pak Polisi, saya bukan penjahatnya. Anda pasti salah alamat!

Pak Polisi: Tunggu dulu, kenapa suaranya beda, ya? Oh, maafkan saya, Nak! Tapi saya yakin rumah penjahat itu di jalan Ash nomor 23.

Nachi: Tapi, penjahat itu tidak ada di asrama kami, Pak.

Pak Polisi: (Heran) Hah? Jadi, rumah penjahat itu pindah, ya? Apakah kau tahu alamat rumah penjahat itu, Nak?

Nachi: Saya tidak tahu. Coba saja Bapak tanyakan ke orang lain.

Pak Polisi: Baiklah, terima kasih, Nak!

Nachi: Ya ampun, ternyata Pak Polisi salah mencari penjahat, hahaha! Sangat, sangat, sangat konyol. Ayo, kita ke atas sekarang.

Lho? Mereka sudah ke atas, ya? Cepat amat! (Naik tangga)

Jabu: Nachiiiiiiii! Mau main, nggak? Seru, lho!

Geki: Tapi bermainnya gantian, Jabu. Joysticknya aja cuma 2!

Jabu: (Fokus sama permainan) Eh, iya! Btw, udah jam berapa sekarang? Gua lapar, nih!

Geki: Udah jam 16.55.

Nachi: Tapi sebelumnya, kita mandi dulu pukul 17.00. Abis itu, baru makan malam jam 18.00.

Jabu: Yaaaah! Di asrama gua aja, pukul 16.00 harus mandi, terus pukul 17.00 langsung makan.

Geki: Kalau gitu mainnya udah duku, ya! Eh, udah dulu, ya.

Jabu: Buseeeet! Kamar mandinya banyak banget, ada 8. Enak banget ya, kalo di asramaku aja kamar mandinya cuma 3.

Geki: Dikit amat!

Jabu: Ya, mau gimana lagi, asrama gua kan kecil, nggak ada tamannya. Kalo asrama lo kan ada!

Geki: Pasti-laah.

Jabu: Kalo mandi, lo pakai sabun apa?

Geki: Sabun Active. Kalo lu?

Jabu: Sama dengan lo, tapi gua yang 'Balance'.

Nachi: Hei, buruan masuk. Nanti ada anak lain yang mau mandi, lho! Kalau mau lanjutkan ngobrolnya, di dalam kamar mandi saja, hehehe.

Jabu: (Masuk ke kamar mandi) Ide yang berlian, eh brilian!

Geki: Eh, teman-teman, tadi di kelas gua ada kejadian yang super duper lucu, lho!

Jabu: Apa tuh?

Nachi: (Menggosok punggung dengan sabun) Ceritakan, dong!

Geki: OK, akan gua ceritain. Gini ceritanya:

(Sambil menggosok seluruh tubuhnya, ia bercerita)

"_Waktu pelajaran IPA, Bu Chizuru sedang menerangkan bab 12, 'Darah Manusia'. Terus, gua lihat si Sammy sedang asyik menulis sesuatu. Kebetulan gua duduk disebelah dia, jadi gua bisa ngelihat apa yang dia tulis. Ternyata, dia nulis surat cinta untuk Malin. Sambil menulis, dia berkata: _

_'Malin, kau cantik seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Walaupun pendek, bibirmu sungguh seksi. Kau imut seperti teddy bear. Kulitmu putih bagaikan salju. Oh, Malin... Kaulah satu-satunya pujaanku. I love you forever!'_

_Dari: Sammy_

_Mendengar dia menulis surat sambil cuap-cuap kayak ikan, Bu Chizuru menghampiri meja Sammy dan berkata, 'Coba bacakan yang kau tulis itu sekarang, di muka kelas!'. Kemudian, Sammy membaca surat itu. Tapi, yang lebih parah itu, dia salah ngomong. Bukan Malin yang dia sebutkan, malah gua coba! Padahal, di suratnya kan ditulis nama Malin. Duuuuh, gua jadi malu, nih! Setelah suratnya dibaca, seluruh siswa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terus, mereka berkata 'Idiiiiiiih, Sammy homo!'. Akhirnya, Sammy pun dihukum, yaitu berdiri di depan kelas sampai pulang._

Nachi: Iiiiih, gua nggak suka kalau cowok cinta cowok, menjijikan!

Jabu: (Mengguyur badannya yang penuh busa dengan air) Hahahahaha, jadinya si Sammy malahan cinta lo, bukan Malin. Gua hepi ngelihatnya!

Geki: (Menggosok rambut dengan shampo) Apa? Jadi lu suka gua dicintai sama Sammy 'jabrik' itu?

Jabu: Rambutnya jabrik? Kayak Kak Shura aja! Wakakakakakakaka.

Nachi: (Mengguyur rambut dengan air) Iya, juga seperti Kak Deathmask! Hahahahahaha.

Setelah mandi, kami bertiga langsung menuju ruang makan. Tetapi, KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Telepon berdering lagi. OMG, sebel gua!

Jabu: (Mengangkat gagang telepon) Halo?

Pak Ricky: (Marah) OLIVE, DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, NAK? INI SUDAH SORE, AYO CEPAT PULANG! KAU BELUM BELAJAR UNTUK ULANGAN IPS, BUKAN?

Jabu: Yaiiiii! Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Pak! Saya bukan Olive, saya Jabu.

Pak Ricky: Oh, rupanya kamu, Jabu! Saya kira Olive.

Jabu: Tidak apa. Mungkin Pak Ricky salah memasukkan nomor, atau salah sambung.

Pak Ricky: Saya salah sambung. Saya mendapat nomor ini dari Jenny, teman Olive. Saya kira ini rumah Elizabeth. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, ya!

Jabu: Ya, Pak! (Menutup telepon) Ah, ternyata Pak Ricky!

Geki: Siapa? Ada telepon salah sambung lagi, ya?

Jabu: Iya, Pak Ricky. Mungkin beliau salah memasukkan nomor telepon, kali!

Nachi: (Mengambil sup bawang dan tempura) Kok hari ini banyak banget

salah sambung, ya?

Jabu: (Mengambil nasi dengan ikan goreng tepung) Meneketehe? Udah deh, ayo kita ke meja makan!

Jabu: Udah jam berapa sekarang?

Nachi: Jam 18.35. Kenapa tanya-tanya jam melulu?

Jabu: Soalnya, gua lagi nggak pakai jam tangan.

Geki: Siapa yang mau main duluan?

Jabu: Gua!

Nachi: Aku juga.

Geki: OK, tapi sebelumnya kucolok dulu kabelnya. (Mencolok kabel) Nah, sudah. Sekarang kalian bisa main game baru gua.

Jabu: Horeeeeeee!

Tiba-tiba, KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Jabu: Iiiiih, telepon lagi, telepon lagi! (Mengangkat gagang telepon) Halo?

Mark: Halo. Maaf mengganggu, saya penyiar radio dari X-Pro FM. Nama saya Mark. Apakah anda yang bernama Jabu?

Jabu: Tepat sekali. Btw, ngapain nelepon saya?

Mark: Apa anda mau request lagu? Boleh siapa saja, mau teman dekat anda, teman lama anda, pacar, saudara, dsb.

Jabu: Boleh! Saya mau request lagu untuk teman dekat saya, Seiya.

Mark: Siapa namanya tadi?

Jabu: (Berkata dengan lantang) Seeeeiya!

Mark: Seiyo?

Jabu: Bukan!

Mark: Semprong?

Jabu: Bukan!

Mark: Seno?

Jabu: Namanya bukan Seno, Pak!

Mark: Jangan panggil Bapak, saya masih muda. Panggil saya Kakak! Namanya Soni, ya?

Jabu: (Teriak) SUDAH KUBILANG SEIYAAAAAAAAAA, BUKAN SONIIIII!!

DASAR BOLONG, GEMBLONG, SEMPRONG, BOLOT, KOLOT, NYOLOT, KEMPOOOOOOOOOT!! (Menutup gagang telepon dengan keras) BRAK!

Geki: Ya ampun, Jabu! Nggak sopan teriak-teriak saat nelepon.

Jabu: Habis, gua sebel! Banyak telepon salah sambung. (Melirik jam dinding)

Udah jam 20.30. Nonton TV, yuk!

Geki: Boleh.

Nachi: Kita nonton apa?

Jabu: Nonton 'My Brother', mau nggak? Filmnya lucu banget, lho!

Nachi: Mau. Jadi penasaran kayak apa filmnya.

* * *

1 setengah jam kemudian, gua ingat kalo gua harus pulang. Ah, kalo udah main di asramanya Nachi aja, jadi lupa waktu! Dengan cepat, aku meninggalkan asrama sesaat Geki dan Nachi sedang gosok gigi.

Geki: Lho? Mana Jabu?

Nachi: Mungkin, dia pulang.

Jabu: (Berlari) Hah, hah, hah! Gila, terminalnya jauh banget. Jadinya gua terpaksa lari, deh.

Ketika gua lari menuju terminal, tiba-tiba aja gua ketemu sama seseorang. Orang itu menakutkan sekali. Berpakaian serba hitam, kulitnya hitam, potongan rambutnya seperti anak punk, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu keperakan, dan dia nyengir di depan gua! Tunggu dulu... kayaknya, gua kenal sama orang ini. Nggak mungkin, pasti itu... itu... kok bulu roma gua mendadak merinding, ya? Itu pasti...

Jabu: (Teriak) GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ADA HANTUUUUUUUUU!!!

(Lari terbirit-birit menuju terminal)

Khrisna: HOI, GUA BUKAN HANTU! INI GUA, JABU, KAK KHRISNA! HOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!

Jabu: Hiiiiiiiiii, komat-kamit, eh amit-amit jabang babiiiiiii! Lain kali, gua nggak mau pulang malam-malam lagi, ah! Takut ketemu sama hantu!

Setibanya di asrama, pintunya sudah terkunci. Yaaah, terpaksa deh si Jabu tidur di depan teras!

* * *

A/N: Puas? Puas? Puas? (Ah, ngelantur gaya Om Tukul nih! XD)

Jabu sering banget kena sial, ya? OK, tunggu kisah selanjutnya..


	6. Bab 6: Persaingan Ketat, Part 1

Bab 6

Persaingan Ketat

(Part 1)

Di sekolah gua, ada kakak kelas yang sangat gua benci. Namanya Kak Queen dan Kak Sylphid. Mereka suka banget bikin _trouble_ di sekolah, seperti menghina teman, isengin adik kelas, bolos sekolah, ngeledek senior, dsb. Sikap mereka udah kebangetan, bukan?

Gua jadi ingat waktu MOS. Waktu itu, gua pernah ngeledekin Kak Queen dan Kak Sylphid. Gua ngeledek bencong ke Kak Queen, karena warna rambutnya itu pink tua, sedangkan Kak Sylphid gua ledekin rambut ubanan. Dulu, gua emang suka iseng dan ngeledek teman, tapi sekarang nggak lagi! Udah diledek, mereka berdua marah dan menonjok muka gua. Karena kejadian itu, gua jadi nggak mau iseng dan ngeledekin teman lagi.

Sekarang, ada kejadian lagi. Kali ini lebih parah, yaitu Kak Queen dan Kak King bertengkar! Kenapa mereka berdua sampai bertengkar? Begini, saat istirahat pertama King hendak ke kantin. Tapi, dia dihadang Kak Queen dan berkata, "Hei, King! Mana uang lo?"

"Apa kamu sudah gila? Kau tidak boleh memalak uang orang, Queen!" teriak King.

"Aku benci dengan sikapmu, Queen!"

"Udah deh, nggak usah banyak omong. Gua mau uang!"

"Aku takkan memberikannya padamu."

"Apa lo bilang? Ternyata kamu nggak hanya keterlaluan, tapi namamu itu juga aneh. Hahahahaha," tawa Queen. "Masa anak perempuan kayak lo namanya King!"

"Oya? Namamu juga aneh. Kok kamu anak laki-laki namanya Queen?" (aneh, bukan?)

"Mana gua tahu? Sekarang, berikan uang lo, atau gua ambil secara paksa!"

"J-jangan, Queen!"

"Alaah, sini uangnya!" Queen menarik saku kemeja King.

"Kalau kubilang jangan, ya jangan. Memalak itu kan dosa." jawab King sambil berebutan uang dengan Queen.

"King! Queen! Hentikan perbuatan kalian berdua ini!" teriak Ryo.

"Maafkan aku, Ryo!" ujar King.

Diam-diam, Queen meninggalkan King sambil membawa uangnya. King berteriak, "H-hei, Queen! Kembalikan uangku!"

"Huh, gua nggak mau!"

"Sial! Uangku diambil Queen." kata King.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, King?" tanya Ryo.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, uangku diambil sama dia,"

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya gua sambil menghampiri Kak King.

"Uang Kakak diambil oleh Queen brengsek itu. Ih, nyebelin tuh anak!"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Ini, gua kasih sedikit uang untuk Kakak. Tapi jangan sampai hilang lagi, ya!" kata gua. "Dari dulu, Queen memang keterlaluan. Dia kan sudah sering dihukum oleh guru-guru, juga kepala sekolah. Gua juga sebal padanya. Waktu ulum, dia pernah isengin gua. Dia menempelkan permen karet yang sudah dikunyah itu ke kursi gua. Sabar aja, Kak! Nanti dia juga kena hukuman dari guru-guru lagi."

"Kamu benar, Jabu. Aku harusnya lebih sabar lagi dalam menghadapi cobaan."

Pulang sekolah itu, gua melihat mading sebentar. Di mading itu ada sebuah pengumuman lomba _storytelling _berbahasa Perancis. Buseeeeeet, susah amat bercerita dengan bahasa Perancis! Hadiahnya aja uang. Kalo juara 1 dapat 150 euro, juara 2 dapat 100 euro, dan juara 3 dapat 50 euro. Anak-anak lain juga melihat pengumuman itu. Sialnya, si brengsek Kak Queen itu juga ngeliat lagi! Sebel!

Aku menawarkan King untuk ikut lomba tersebut. Kira-kira, Kak King mau nggak, ya?

"Kak, tadi gua lihat pengumuman lomba _storytelling _dengan bahasa Perancis, lho! Mau ikut, nggak? Lombanya 2 minggu lagi."

"Ah, aku ikut! Kebetulan aku bisa bahasa Perancis."

"Hah? Lo ikut juga, King? Alaaaah, lo takkan menang. Yang menang itu pasti gua-laah, bukan lo!" kata Queen dengan sombong. "Gua doain lo nggak akan menang dalam lomba itu."

"Kakak teh jahat banget, sih? Lama-lama, gua jadi jengkel sama Kakak!" gua membentak Kak Queen dengan keras.

"Lo nggak usah ikut campur sama King, Jabu! Ini urusan gua sama si King." jawab Queen dengan kesal. "Hei, King! Apa lo mau jadi saingan gua saat lomba nanti?"

"OK, aku terima tantanganmu. Yang penting, kamu tidak berbuat curang!"

Di dalam bis, King dan Queen saling tatapan terus-terusan. Gua jadi bingung, apa mereka berdua ingin bersaing, ya?

"_Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Queen! Aku akan berlatih dengan giat. Aku... juga tidak mau kalah darimu. Aku pasti bisa!" _kata King dalam hati.

"_Heh, lihat aja nanti. Emangnya lo bisa ngalahin gua yang jenius ini? Pasti takkan bisa!"_

Pas gua ngeliat mereka berdua terus-terusan, Geki menepuk bahu gua dan berkata, "Hoi! Lu ngapain ngeliat Kak King dan Queen wae? Kalo lu lagi ngeliat orang, kayak ngelongo aja. Nanti lu jadi kesurupan, lho!"

"Nggak mungkin. Kalo dia ngeliat orang kan dia nggak ngelongo kayak gitu!" ujar Ban.

"GUA NGGAK NGELONGO, BOLOT! Gua lagi merhatiin mereka aja. Kayaknya, mereka berdua saingan, deh! Habis, tatapan mereka tajam banget."

"Iya, ya! Mereka terus-terusan begitu, kayak orang lagi pacaran! Hihihihi," ledek Ichi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, tapi mereka kan bukannya pacaran, tapi bersaing." jawab Nachi.

"Huuu, dasar Ichi bolot!" ujar Wakato sewot.

Sementara itu, di rumah King...

"Mendengar ada sebuah pesta, Cinderella sangat senang. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke pesta itu," kata King dalam bahasa Perancis. "Kemudian, ia menyiapkan baju untuk pergi ke pesta. Tetapi, baju itu disobek oleh kedua saudara tirinya yang jahat. Cinderella menangis, kemudian ia berlari menuju taman. Disana, ia bertemu Ibu Peri..."

_Queen..._

_Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku berbakat dalam bahasa Perancis. Aku... aku takkan kalah darimu!_

"Akulah penguasa dunia ini, hahahahahaha! Kalian semua harus bersujud di hadapanku!" ucap Queen sambil membaca teks drama.

_Kalau lo kalah, lo nggak usah bersaing dengan gua lagi, King. Mundur saja dari hadapan gua! Yang menjadi pemenangnya, tentu saja gua!_

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, telepon berdering. King pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, ini gua, Jabu. Gimana latihannya, Kak? Udah lancar belum?"

"Ya, sudah agak lancar. Aku sangat senang."

"Eh, tanyain ke Kak King udah punya pacar belum, hihihi!" ledek Ichi.

"ICHI!!" teriak gua dengan keras. "Ah, ma-maaf, Kak! Tadi itu, Ichi cuma iseng."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, akan kujawab. Sejujurnya, aku belum ingin punya pacar. Tapi waktu dulu, aku sih maunya sama Kak Ryo, hanya aja kurang cocok gitu."

"Tanyain ke dia, nanti waktu lomba mau bacain cerita apa," kata Wakato.

"Lomba _storytelling _nanti, Kakak bacain cerita apa?"

"Cerita Cinderella."

"Weeeees, kayak lu sama Saori, Bu!" ledek Geki.

"Eeeeeh, GEKIIIIIII!" teriak gua. "Ups, maaf. Kadang-kadang, Geki suka iseng sama gua, terus gua marah. Oya, salam terakhir dari gua..."

"Edaaaaaaaaaan!" ledek Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, dan Wakato.

"Diem, dodol! Ngg, gua harap... Kakak menang pada perlombaan itu. Jadi, semangat terus! Ganbatte!"

"OK, daaaaaaah!" jawab King sambil meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Cieh cieeeeh, lu juga suka sama Kak King, ya?" ledek Geki lagi.

"ENAK AJA!" wajah gua memerah. "Orang gua cuma kirim salam, kenapa sih sampai heboh gitu?"

"Habis, kalo kamu ngomong tuh enak didengar, suaranya merdu lagi!" jawab Nachi polos.

"Nggak hanya itu aja, udah ngomongnya enak didengar, bibirnya seksi!" ledek Wakato sambil memuta-mutarkan bola basket kesayangannya.

"Ooooh, jadi lo pada pikir, kalo gua teh seksi? Idiiih, geuleuh!"

"Iya!" jawab mereka berlima serempak.

"Kurang aseeeeeeeeeeem! Kalo kalian gitu lagi, gua tampolin, ya!!"

"Heeeeeeei, Seiyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Ichi. "Jabu nggak hanya suka sama Saori, lho! Jabu juga suka Kak King!"

"Deeeeeeeuh, beneran tuh? Buktinya?"

"Buktinya, waktu Jabu ngobrol sama Kak King, dia ngomongnya enak didengar, terus bibirnya seksi lagi!"

"Nggak, itu bohong! Kelima makhluk ini tukang bohong!"

"Ah, kalau menurutku Jabu ngomong sama orang lain tuh biasa-biasa saja." jawab Seiya.

"Udah, yang itu lupain aja. Perlombaannya besok. Kita semua harus mendukung Kak King, setuju?"

"Setuju!" jawab semuanya serempak sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

A/N: Pada perlombaan besok, siapakah yang akan menang? Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ^u^


	7. Bab 7: Persaingan Ketat, Part 2

A/N: Maaf kalau judulnya kuganti, soalnya judul-judul itu belum tentu kupakai dan masih sementara. Sekali lagi maaf ^^

Bab 7

Persaingan Ketat

(Part 2)

Hari Minggu sudah tiba. Sekarang sudah jam 09.00 tepat. Ichi sama Wakato belum kelihatan sama sekali. Kami berlima udah kesal menunggu mereka! Duuuuh, moga-moga kita bertujuh belum telat masuk ke SMP Birham.

"Kok mereka berdua lama banget, sih? Ini kan udah jam 09.04!" ujar Geki kesal. "Dasar, pasti mereka bangun telat lagi, deh!"

"Hmm, pasti diantara mereka ada yang telat bangun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si makhluk alien Ichi. Ya, toh?" jawab Seiya.

"Lo benar, Ya! Ichi emang tukang tidur. Inget waktu kelas 7, nggak? Waktu kita ikut Persami. Udah hari Minggu, tepat pukul 05.30, Ichi belum bangun-bangun juga! Ya, kan?"

"Oooh, iya! Aku ingat. Aku sama kamu kan sekelompok sama dia, di kelompok Singa."

"Halo semuanya!" sapa Ichi dan Wakato.

"Kalian berdua pasti telat bangun lagi, kan?" tanya Ban.

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita masuk sekarang!"

Tempatnya di lapangan SMP Birham. Lapangannya luaaaaas banget, kayak lapangan sepak bola. Kayaknya, lapangan ini buat main bola. Fasilitas di SMP Birham nggak cuma ada lapangan raksasa ini aja, ada juga kolam renang, lapangan tenis, perpustakaan yang mempunyai segudang buku, dsb. Hebat, kan?

Sebelum lombanya dimulai, gua ngobrol dulu sama teman-teman gua. "Kita ngobrol bentar, yuk! Mumpung lombanya belum dimulai. Mmm, lo main Snowboard Extremenya udah level berapa, Ki, *Aki Geki?"

"Enak aja gua dibilang aki! Umur gua belum genap 100 tahun, bolot! Gua tuh masih muda, ganteng, kuat, juga keren. Main Snowboard Extreme gua udah level 6, hebat kan gua? Hah? Hah?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kamu itu nggak ganteng, cepot, dodol, baunya mirip kotoran kerbau, dan yang dikatain sama Jabu tadi, mirip opa-opa." ucap Wakato.

"Opa, apa opa mau dibantun sama saya? Dikerokin pake koin? Apa opa mau makan? Mandi? Tidur? Sebelum tidur cuci tangan dan kaki dulu, Opa Geki!" ledek Seiya.

"Ban, Ban! Si Geki diledek opa sama si Wakato tahu, hihihihihi." bisik Nachi ke telinga Ban. Terus, Nachi ikut ngeledek, "Halo, Opa Geki! Bagaimana kabar opa? Opa sehat-sehat saja, kan? Opa Geki senangnya apa? Tidur, ya?"

"Opa Geki! Perkenalkan, ini teman saya. Namanya Ichi. Dia udah mirip alien, belum?" tanya Ban.

Melihat kejadian itu, Kak Kanon, Kak Deathmask, Kak Aphrodite, Kak Aioria, Kak Milo, Kak Shura, dan Kak Camus yang juga ikut dalam lomba itu, mereka ikut tertawa karena Geki diledekin opa! Tapi, Kak Camus cuma ketawa kecil.

"Eh, Deathmask! Geki diledek opa, lho! Hihihihihihi," bisik Shura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Myo wahahahahahaha, si Geki emang cocok banget dibilang opa-opa!" tawa Deathmask. "Hahahahahahaha! Aduh, gua nggak bisa nahan tawa gua, nih!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panitia dari speaker, _"Perhatian, perhatian! Bagi para peserta lomba, harap segera ke ruang tunggu peserta."_

"Camus, kamu harus kesana sekarang!" ujar Milo. "Akan kuantarkan kamu sampai ke ruang tunggu peserta."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" jawab Camus datar.

"Halo, semuanya!" sapa Kak Aioria. "Kalian juga ikut nonton lomba _storytelling,_ ya?"

"Iya!" jawab Wakato. "Kami semua ingin mendukung Kak King agar menang."

"Hah? King juga ikut lomba ini?" tanya Kak Kanon heran.

"Ya. Kak King juga jago bahasa Perancis," jawab Nachi.

"Tapi, kami sebel sama Kak Queen! Kak Queen pasti berbuat curang saat lomba nanti. Udah jahat, nyebelin, licik lagi."

"Kakak juga udah tahu. Tapi, kalian semua juga doain dia dong, agar Kak Queen tidak curang saat lomba nanti."

"Kata Kak Dohko benar, kalian doakan saja Kak Queen. Daripada kita sumpahin, kita jelek-jelekin dia?" tukas Kak Milo.

"Orang yang jahat kok kudu kita doain? Kenapa?" tanya Wakato.

"Ya, agar dia sadar akan sikapnya yang buruk itu. Dulu, Kakak juga kayak gitu. Tapi sekarang, Kakak nggak mau berbuat jahat lagi." jawab Kak Deathmask. "Eh, bentar lagi lombanya dimulai!"

Para pesertanya lumayan banyak juga, ada lima puluhan! Gile bener, kan? Nomor urut pertama Misty, kedua John, ketiga Gerald, dan sampai yang ke lima puluh lima adalah King. Yaaah, nunggu Kak King muncul teh lama banget! Sayangnya, si nyebelin Kak Queen yang duluan maju. Dia kan dapat nomor urutan yang ke lima puluh empat.

"Selanjutnya... nomor urutan yang ke lima puluh empat, yaitu Queen!" ujar pembawa acara.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu!" ledek gua dan kawan-kawan.

"Hei, kalian tidak boleh begitu! Itu kan tidak menghargai namanya," tukas Kak Milo. "Walaupun dia rival kita, kita harus menghargainya."

"Mau gimana lagi, kita teh sebel sama dia! Dia merasa dirinya lebih bisa, lebih hebat, lebih berkuasa gitu deh." kata Ban menjelaskan.

"Iya, Kak Milo. Dia tuh nyebelin. Dulu, dia pernah meledekku anak mama." jawab Hyoga.

"Tidak hanya Hyoga saja, Kak. Aku juga dibilang bodoh, pecundang dan payah." Shun juga ikut menjawab.

"Hei, sebentar lagi Kak King yang muncul, lho!" ujar Wakato senang.

"Iya. Gua udah nggak sabar lagi ngelihat Kak King tampil di panggung!"

Setelah King selesai _storytelling_, kami semua tinggal mendengar pengumuman siapa pemenangnya. Kami semua jadi deg-degan.

"Iiih, pengumumannya lama banget, sih?" ucap Kak Kanon nggak sabar.

"Tumbenan lama, biasanya langsung diumumkan." jawab Kak Milo datar.

"Baik, akan saya umumkan siapa pemenangnya. Juara Harapan III adalah... John McCaffrey dari SMP Ashford,"

Juaranya belum tersebut juga. Juara Harapan II, Juara Harapan I, Juara III, Juara II... Oh, tidak. Gua harap Kak King tidak gagal menjadi juara! Jangan, jangan, jangaaaaaan!

"Dan... juara pertama kita adalah..."

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" ujar Shun.

"King, dari SMP Oasis dengan nilai 95. Ini adalah nilai yang sangat sempurna!"

"Horeeeeeeeeeee! Kak King pemenangnya!" teriak kami serempak.

"Selamat ya, King. Aku... memang kurang menguasai bahasa Perancis lebih detail. Aku pasti akan berjuang keras!" ucap Queen.

"Terima kasih. Tumben kamu kasih selamat untukku."

"Selamat!" ucap Ryo.

"Ehem, ehem! Kalian berdua ini pasangan sejoli, ya?" ledek Geki. "Cieh cieeeeeh."

"OPA GEKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Wakato. "Opa kan harus pulang, nggak boleh lama-lama disini. Nanti Oma Gina nyariin, lho!"

"Siapa Gina? Pacarmu, Geki?" tanya Hyoga. "Deeeeeeeeuh,"

"_Yaaah, ketahuan deh kalo gua udah punya pacar!"_ kata Geki dalam hati.

"Opa mau pakai tongkat, nggak? Biar Opa nggak jatuh saat jalan." ledek Seiya.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

"Hihihihihihihi," kami semua tertawa kecil.

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!"


	8. Bab 8: Bolak Balik Terus

Bab 8

Bolak-Balik Terus

"Selamat pagi!" ucap Bu Leona sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Pagi, Bu!"

"Apakah kalian semua sudah membawa bahan-bahan yang kita perlukan untuk membedah hewan?"

"Sudah!"

"Bagus." jawab Bu Leona. "Apa ada yang tidak membawa bahan-bahannya?"

"Saya." jawab Chris.

"Chris, berdiri di depan laboratorium selama eksperimen berlangsung! Setelah eksperimen selesai, kamu boleh kembali ke kelas. Mengerti?"

"Y-ya, Bu!"

"Huuuuuuuuuu!" ledek Yashiro. "Lo emang tolol, Chris! Padahal, gue udah telepon lo malam-malam, tapi nggak diangkat-angkat!"

"Ya ampun, gua belum ambil bahan-bahannya lagi di kelas!"

"Hhh, kamu ini. Ya sudah, kamu ambil bahan-bahannya di kelas. Cepetan!" jawab Seiya.

"OK, OK!" ujar gua terburu-buru.

Kemudian, gua segera mengambil gunting. "Ini guntingnya!"

"Lho? Ikan yang masih hidupnya mana?" tanya Hyoga.

Gua kembali lagi dan mengambil ikan salmon yang gua masukkan ke kantong plastik, kemudian diisi air dan diikat.

Akan tetapi... "Baskomnya belum." tukas Ikki.

"Waduh!" gua berlari ke kelas lagi. Eh, si Seiya nanya lagi ke gua, "Obat biusnya mana? Itu kan kita pakai untuk membius ikannya."

Balik deui!

"Pisau untuk membedah?" tanya Shiryu.

Balik deui keneh!

"Buku latihanmu?"

Gua balik ke kelas untuk ke-6 kalinya.

"Kok kamu nggak bawa tempat pensil?" tanya Ikki lagi.

Balik, balik, balik deui tah!

"Buku latihan Kakak?" tanya Shun sambil membius ikannya.

Deui?

"Buku cetak IPA-ku?" tanya Hyoga.

Deuuui?

"Pulpenku?" tanya Shiryu.

Buseeeeeeet dah! Aing cape... BRUK! Gua pun pingsan gara-gara bolak-balik ke kelas wae.

"Jabu! Kau kenapa?" tanya Bu Leona. "Hmm, Ibu tahu. Pasti kamu bolak-balik ke kelas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan, kan? Ibu kasih tahu padamu, lain kali sebelum mengambil sesuatu, pikirkan terlebih dahulu barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Kalau tidak, catat barang yang perlu kamu bawa. Jadinya nggak begini, kan?"

"I--ya, Bu. Hoh hoh hoh." jawab gua kecapekan.

"Huuuu, dasar ceroboh!" ledek Yashiro. "Lo emang kayak anak cewek."

"AAAAAAAAAH, KURANG ASEM LO!!"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau bolak-balik melulu." ujar Seiya lagi. "Nah, para pembaca sekalian, jangan meniru sikap cerobohnya si Jabu, ya!"


	9. Bab 9: Tips dari Jabu dan Kawan Kawan

Bab 9

Tips dari Jabu dan Kawan-Kawan

Me: Sebelum memulai ceritanya, aku kasih tahu dulu. Tips ini hanya untuk mengundang tawa, jadi bacanya nggak perlu serius (walau tipsnya rada gelo). Dan juga tidak perlu dicoba.

**Tips dari gua (Jabu)**

**Agar Yashiro ngambek berat:**

1. Pertama-tama, potong rambutnya, sedikit aja. Asal jangan sampai ketahuan dia!

2. Sebelum dia masuk kelas, taruh tepung terigu di atas pintu (lebih baik ikat dengan tali. Pas dia masuk, tarik talinya dan terigunya pun jatuh!)

3. Rekam suara kalian. Terus, kalian ngoceh gimana cara menjinjing, memikul, menggendong, dll + menyuruh meniru suara hewan (kalo misalnya dilihat orang, pasti disangka autis XD XD XD). Setelah selesai, rekam ke dalam sebuah kaset. Kalo dia sedang menyetel radio, cabut kabelnya. Terus, ganti dengan kaset yang sudah kalian rekam. Lakukan ini secara tertutup!

4. Saat dia merayakan ultahnya: masukkan kotoran babi ke dalam kardus. Bungkus dengan kertas kado dan ikat dengan pita, biar mirip kado. Tulis dari '_someone_'. Lalu, simpan di atas meja khusus untuk kado. Ketika dibuka kadonya, dia kaget melihat tulisan 'selamat makan', hihihihihihi.

5. Hasilnya, dia pun ngambek bagaikan monster yang lapar! Hidungnya berdengus-dengus kayak banteng, dan matanya berkobaran api. Kalo udah begini sih... lebih baik kita KABUUUUUUUUUR!!!

**Tips dari Seiya**

**Ingin tidur nyenyak? Ini tipsnya:**

1. Harus punya sertifikat molor.

2. Kunci pintu dengan gembok yang banyak.

3. Pakai selimut anti nyamuk.

4. Gunakan mentimun untuk tidur. (HAH? Emang lagi _refreshing_?)

5. Jangan ngorok, tapi melolong seperti serigala. (konyol banget, ya?!?)

6. Berdoa terlebih dahulu agar tidak diganggu setan-setan usil seperti kuntilanak, babi ngepet, pocong, dedemit, apalagi nenek sihir!

7. Biar lebih enak, pasang AC dengan suhu 20 derajat celcius.

**Tips agar badan terasa segar:**

1. Minum air limun 2x sehari.

2. Mandi dengan air limun.

3. Untuk makanan penutup, makan jeruk limun!

**Tips agar belajar lebih enak:**

1. Duduk dengan santai.

2. Kalau tempatnya bising, pilih belajar di kuburan! Nah, tidak terdengar suara bising lagi, kan?

**Tips agar penampilan kamu keren dan gaul:**

1. Pakai baju pengemis + kacamata hitam. Pasti orang-orang menyebut kamu pengemis paling gaul!

2. Kenakan baju warna-warni dan celana panjang dengan tambahan rantai emas yang banyak.

3. Kalau kamu pakai topi, depan topinya dibalik.

4. Untuk aksesori, pilih kalung yang dibuat dari rantai. Pakai 2-3 kalung.

**Tips dari Ban**

**Tips jitu untuk mengalahkan musuh saat bertanding:**

1. Daripada memulai pertandingannya, kenalan aja dengan lawan tanding. Ajak dia ngobrol, mejeng ke kafe, relaksasi di spa, jalan-jalan ke dingdong, minta e-mailnya. Sebaliknya, dia (lawan tanding) juga akan melakukan hal itu.

2. Ceritakan pengalaman lucu yang pernah kamu alami kepada si lawan. Pas dia dengar cerita kita, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Biar lebih efektif, ceritanya harus yang lebih lucu biar dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

3. Hasilnya? Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Soalnya, jantung dia sakit gara-gara tertawa terus-menerus!

* * *

A/N: Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic yang satu ini.

Kali ini, aku hanya membuat short-fic. Soalnya, aku belum dapat ide untuk buat cerita, wehehehe n_n


	10. Bab 10: Ih, Corat Coret Tembok!

A/N: Duuuh, kali ini saya udah kehabisan ide buat cerpen, jadi buat cerpennya ditunda dulu. Jadi, saya buat cerita yang bersifat mengkritik lagi ^^

Bab 10

Ih, Corat-Coret Tembok!

Hari ini, gua dibagikan rapor kenaikan kelas. Tapi, yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah peringkat. Gua takut peringkat gua turun drastis. Kalau terjadi, bisa jadi gua diledek sama Yashiro ubanan itu!

"Jabu!" panggil Pak Richard. "Ini rapornya. Dan sekarang, kau menduduki peringkat... tujuh. Kau naik 4 peringkat. Tapi di kelas 9 nanti, belajar yang lebih giat lagi, ya!"

Wajah gua berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Pak! Cihuuuuuuiiiii! Sekarang temuin Seiya, ah!"

"Eh, Jabu! Bagaimana rapornya, bagus tidak?" tanya Seiya.

"Bagus, doooooong! Peringkatku juga naik 4. Lo peringkat berapa?"

"Aku peringkat 5. Tetap seperti saat pembagian rapor bayangan."

"Wah, enak dong kalo peringkatnya nggak berubah-berubah. Iiiiiiih."

"Ah, sudahlah. Lain kali lebih semangat lagi belajar, ya! OK?"

"OK."

"Aku mau beli sprite di luar. Mau ikut?"

"Mau."

Ketika kami sedang keluar, tiba-tiba aja gua ngelihat Yashiro sedang asyik corat-coret tembok. Wah wah wah, ini harus dicegah!

"Kok temboknya dicorat-coret? Apa lo nggak takut dimarahi penjaga sekolah?"

"Biarin aja kaleee. Ini kan kenaikan kelas, jadi gua pilih acara corat-coret tembok sebagai kenang-kenangan." jawab Yashiro tak peduli.

"Shiro, kalau kenaikan kelas lebih baik dengan acara makan-makan saja."

"Pokok'e gua nggak peduli!"

Tak lama kemudian, penjaga sekolah datang. Yashiro hanya bisa terkejut.

"Naaaaaah, ketahuan ya kamu coret-coret tembok! Hiiiiiiiiih, masih ada aja murid yang suka coret-coret tembok. Apa kamu tidak tahu, kalau tembok dicoret-coret akan mengganggu pemandangan. Tidak hanya itu aja, tembok juga jadi kotor. Nah, sekarang apa kamu sudah mengerti?"

"A-aku mengerti, Pak!"

"Dan, hukumannya adalah kamu harus mengecat tembok yang sudah dicoret-coret tadi!"

"Aduuuuuh, coretannya banyak lagi. Gimana nih, kita kan udah janjian makan siang sama Nick dan Bart. Yashiroooo, ini semua salahmu!" geram Shermie.

"Iya. Kau memang ketua geng kami yang 3 lot, nyolot, idiot, bolot!" kata Chris sambil melipat tangan.

"Hihihihihihihihi, rasain tuh!" gua tertawa kecil. "Makanya, jangan suka corat-coret tembok!"


	11. Bab 11: Salah Makan Obat

Bab 11

Salah Makan Obat

"Ini, ramennya sudah jadi." ujar Seiya sambil membawa 6 mangkuk mi ramen dengan nampan.

"Asyiiiiiiiiiik!" ucap gua nggak sabaran.

"Tapi, sebelum makan kita harus berdoa dulu. Menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, marilah kita berdoa."

Setelah berdoa, kami semua pun asyik menyantap mi ramen bikinan Seiya. Hmm, ramennya lezaaaaat. Gua nggak menyangka si Seiya juga bisa belajar masak. Oya, gua baru ingat kalo Seiya paling jago dalam pelajaran tata boga! Aduuuuh, dasar bolot XD

"Ramennya ma'nyus!" puji Nachi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Bumbunya juga pas. Tidak terlalu manis, tidak terlalu asin." komentar Ban.

"Lebih baik kamu jadi koki aja." ucap Ichi. "Pasti digaji banyak."

"Lho? Mana si Opa? Kok dari tadi nggak kelihatan badannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, kita cari berdua saja, Bu."

Pas ditemuin, ternyata lagi makan obat toh.

"Maaf ya agak lama. Sebelum makan, gua harus minum obat dulu." kata Geki.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Yuk, kita makan!"

Akan tetapi, setelah makan ramen ada yang salah dengan perut Geki. Dia bolak-balik ke toilet hampir 5 kali! Pertama lari ke toilet dengan cepat, kedua lompat-lompat kayak pocong, ketiga udah ngos-ngosan, keempat tubuhnya menunduk kayak orang kena osteoporosis, terakhir melata kayak buaya darat! Wah, jangan-jangan Opa kena diare. Emangnya obat apa sih yang Opa Geki makan?

"Tadi Opa minum obat apa? Kok Opa kelihatannya lemas banget?"

"Jangan... panggil gua... Opa... Jabuuuu..." ucap Geki dehidrasi. "Tadi... gua minum... obaaat... batuuuuk... Tapi, yang... ada... kok... diareee?"

"Ah, aku tahu penyebabnya. Pasti kamu salah minum obat, Ki!" jawab Ban. "Tadi aku lihat kamu tidak minum obat batuk, deh. Kamu malah ngambil obat sakit perut merk AHA."

"Ya ampuuuuun! Pantas aja lo sakit perut."

"Makanya, sebelum minum obat lihat dulu obat yang akan dikonsumsi. Jadi, nggak menimbulkan efek samping. Tidak hanya itu, kalau obatnya sudah kadaluwarsa sebaiknya dibuang. Kalau diminum pasti timbul penyakit."

"Tumbenan Opa *poho. Biasanya Opa selalu ingat."

"Wah, kalau kamu BAB terus, jadi langsingan dong. Hahahaha." tawa Ichi.

Geki cuma bisa menundukkan kepala.

TAMAT

*Poho= lupa

A/N: Jadi, bagi kalian yang sering salah makan obat, jangan dilakukan lagi, ya! Ini adalah cerita terakhir. Di bab 12, saya mau kasih pengumuman.


	12. Bab 12: Special Chapter from Me

Bab 12

Special Chapter from Me

xXx

Halo, para pembaca!

Akhirnya selesai juga fic Jabu - Salah Sambung ini. Tapi, sekarang ini saya masih bingung ingin buat cerita apa, Saint Seiya lagi, Saint Seiya + crossover, atau yang lain. Tunggu saja ceritaku yang baru.

Dan mulai awal pelajaran nanti sampai saat ujian kelulusan, aku akan vakum. Alasannya, karena terkadang saya sering nggak punya ide untuk buat fic. Jadi pikir panjang dulu deh. Tidak hanya itu saja, nilai saya ada beberapa yang turun :(

OK, sekian dari saya ^^

xXx


End file.
